


Sweat

by Thotful_writing



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Biting, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Fuck, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: A good hard fuck would help with the pain of your break-up, right?





	Sweat

Sweat dripped down her face as she ran, the cool air filling her lungs. She wasn’t sure how many miles she had run now or when she even started. All she knew was that she had to run, to try and escape her past, his memory.

She finally stopped when her feet could no longer take the beating on the pavement, she bent over as she struggled to catch her breath. She wondered if he had the same problem, if he felt the same pain in his chest that she did, the same urgency to run from it. His arms were once home, peaceful, his bed was a comfort in more than one way, but now the thoughts and memories only brought her to her knees, only brought the tears streaming down her cheeks at night.

Her apartment was nothing more than four walls to her, not a home, not a place of happiness, more of a place to pass the time. She kicked her shoes off and rummaged through the fridge for her water, not like there was a whole lot of anything else in there. She leaned back against the counter and wondered what time was too early to go to bed so she could start the day over again tomorrow. Before she had a second to think a knock at the door startled her. It wasn’t the unexpected knock, it was the presence behind it, the way she knew exactly who it was. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and opened the door.

“What do you want?” She asked shortly as she stared up at the large framed man before her. His face was pale, slimmer than usual, she was curious when the last time he ate was, but that wasn’t her concern anymore.

“I don’t remember a fight.” He said with arms crossed.

“Um…” Her brow furrowed, uncertain of what he was talking about.

“I don’t remember a fight or a reason. So tell me why the fuck you left?” He demanded, his eyes now darker, demanding, just as she remembered from the night she packed her things.

“You shouldn’t be here, Jake.” She felt that familiar pull to him but she held her feet firmly on the ground.

“Yeah and you shouldn’t have fucking left.” He growled as he grabbed her throat and pushed her into the apartment, slamming her back against the wall.

Before she could say a word, his mouth was claiming hers forcefully, his hand firmly around her throat. She held onto his forearms in fear that this wasn’t real, that he wasn’t really there. The moment he sunk his teeth into her bottom lip she knew he wasn’t a dream. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him harder. He grabbed the waistband of her sweatpants and pulled them down quickly. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, working her legs to push his pants down. She felt him hardening between her thighs already, she moaned into his mouth desperately. One hand tightened around her throat as the other slipped between her thighs and ripped the thin fabric that kept her covered from him.

Without a second to gasp, to moan, he filled her instantly, giving her no time to adjust before fucking her roughly against the wall. She bit back a pitiful mewl, she refused to give him the satisfaction. She reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling it roughly.

“Fucking bitch.” He growled as he slammed into her again and again, his hand tightening around her throat making her see spots briefly.

“Jake…” She moaned against his lips.

“That’s right, fucking beg for it.” He grinned at her weakness and kissed her hungrily.

“Jake… Fuck me like a man.” She moaned before biting down on his bottom lip.

He immediately pulled out of her and placed her feet on the ground. He turned her around and bent her over, filling her again quickly. He grabbed a handful of her hair and fucked her relentlessly. The sound of hips hitting hips filled the apartment, rough and angry. He landed his hand hard against her ass, his handprint already forming in her pink skin. She cried out in response to the pain and the pleasure. She felt herself weakening, her legs shaking as he continued to pound into her with a ferocity. She wouldn’t last much longer and they both knew it. He tightened his grip on her hair and pulled her back against his chest as he continued to fuck her.

Quick, brutal thrusts of his hips had him cumming deep within her without a word. He filled her to the brim before pulling out before she found her release. He heaved as he pulled up his pants and stuffed his cock back into them, wiping the sweat from his brow.

“I’ll be back again tomorrow and the next day, until I get that reason.” He turned and left without another word, leaving her there with his cum dripping from her, completely unsatisfied.


End file.
